Returning The Favor
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: Dear Gray, please return the favor because you owe me the following. Gray-Lucy pairing!


**Returning The Favor**

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Gray just got back from his job with Erza. It was really kinda embarrassing and sort of intimidating to spend an overnight mission alone with Erza.

Subsequently, he miss his daily dose of exchange of petty arguments with Natsu while doing the mission and even though he keeps on denying this to himself, he badly miss spending time with Fairy Tail's sole Celestial Mage, Lucy.

Unfortunately she, Natsu and Happy were on an escort mission in Onibus Town while he and Erza were on the other part of Earthland.

The dark haired Mage stood in front of the door of his apartment, blinking his eyes repeatedly on the yellow colored sticky note attached on the surface of his door. Gray furrowed his eyebrows recognizing the neat and slightly slanted writings of Lucy.

"What is this?" he asked himself after throwing his jacket and his tee shirt onto the single couch; Gray lay down on his long couch while reading the note.

_Dear Gray, please return the favor because you owe me the following list:_

_1.) Six rolls of tissue because when I first saw you I couldn't stopped myself from nose bleeding because you unceremoniously displayed your naked—Yes, NAKED—body in front of me. Nice abs, by the way._

_2.) A one month supply of fish because I have to bribe Happy with fish so he won't leak whatever he discovered from reading my diary (stupid neko!)—if you're really curious on what's written on it, I'll give you three words: 'me', 'like' and 'you'._

_3.) Energy drinks, pain relief patches, band aids and povidone-iodine, because I distinctly remember (actually I only overheard you) of you telling Erza that you like strong girls, so I forced myself to train harder to enhance my magical ability and to gain your attention._

_4.) A new lacrima radio because I accidentally broke my old one after hearing a crappy sad song unfortunately that time I was sad and sort of mending a broken heart because Mira-san told me that you're crushing on another girl—I don't know who the girl was though because Mira-san won't tell me anything._

_5.) Six months supply of chocolates—remember when you and Natsu were having the time of your life making fun of me because I said I gain ten pounds? I was so frustrated that I had to go on strict diet within that six months, I did not even have a single chocolate (darn you!) just to get rid of the stupid ten pounds you found so amusing—but to hell with it because I'm craving for chocolates now._

_6.) Three notebooks for my story; I had to rewrite my newest story three times because I always end up describing the love interest of the heroine of my story based on your personality and physical appearance (it only means one thing and I won't tell you what!) I had to changed it or Levy-chan might interpret it in different way._

_7.) Payment for my water bill because Juvia was making my life hundred times miserable when she discovered the truth about me being her 'rival of love'. No use paying up water bill when the water itself does not exist!_

_8.) An excuse; when Mira-san and Levy-chan finds out the stupid pickup line I absently wrote on a tissue while you're eating your lunch with Max and the others three tables away from me from few days ago, I couldn't make one excuse because I was too embarrass to think of anything. If you're curious about the pickup line I wrote, sure I'll tell you, I already humiliate myself in front of my best gals anyways: 'There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off you.' Don't laugh! I know it's crappy._

_Love lots, Lucy H._

Gray grinned widely at the paper on his hand after reading Lucy's return the favor list over and over again. It might sound stupid to others but to him it made his heart skipped some beat because of happiness. Then the Ice Make Mage pushed his back off the couch and hastily rummaged his drawer for paper and pen.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy entered her sweet, sweet home from her mission with Natsu and Happy only to halt and be shocked when she found four boxes piled inside her humble abode.

Who on earth would be stupid enough to dump all these boxes inside her small but wonderful house? She growled inwardly in irritation.

Her brown eyes caught an envelope on top the box; she immediately snatched the said letter holder and took out the white paper. Lucy blushed immediately when she recognized Gray's all capital writings.

_Dear Lucy, I'm returning all the favors now but you also owe me something, you'll know it after reading this._

_1.) Two of these boxes have the tissues you said I owe you and I took the liberty of buying some extra tissues because I know that you'll be having another episode of nosebleed as you stole few more glances on my sexy body and yeah, thanks for the compliment about my abs, I take pride on it ;)_

_2.) I talked to Happy and he told me everything he discovered in your diary *grins* don't worry about the supply of fish, I'm on it PS: I'm sharing you what I wrote on my journal: 'I' 'too' 'like' and 'you' :P (get it?)_

_3.) I've been telling you years ago that you're strong, you're just lacking confidence but still I bought you first aid kit and some medicines but if the kit won't work shall I kiss the pain away then? ;)_

_4.) I'm amazed that Mira-san didn't tell you the truth behind the girl I was crushing on; you don't have to be sad though because it was YOU the girl I was talking about but I still bought you new lacrima radio just in case you wanted to listen to some love songs._

_5.) Sorry that I laughed but I wasn't making fun of you, I laughed because you're being self conscious about your physical appearance again when you're already goddamn sexy and beautiful. Anyways fat or thin, you're still beautiful in my eyes. And I don't know how to bake, actually I sucked at Culinary Department, but for you I asked Mira-san to teach me how to bake so how about tasting my first masterpiece this Saturday night at my place? If your answer is yes then it's officially a date okay? :)_

_6.) I won't be giving you new notebooks because I wanted you to continue the old story you wrote before, the one with the 'love interest' base on me and I hoped you base the heroine of your story on you because it's like you're writing our love story, that's so cool don't you think?_

_7.) I had serious talk with Juvia and she seemed to get the point that I like you, I feel sorry for her but I had to tell her my true feelings right? Don't worry, I trust Lyon will help heal Juvia's broken heart. Oh yeah about the water bill, why won't you take showers with me from now on to save money? Kidding! (but I'm half serious too :P)_

_8.) I won't be making an excuse but I did wrote something underneath your pickup line, it was a good thing that Levy kept the tissue. By the way it was not crappy though it's very cheesy :) read it okay? PS: Yep, Levy and Mira-san have already read my reply, really those two… *shake head*_

Lucy placed the Gray's letter on the table and peeked inside the envelope; she found the wrinkled tissue were she wrote the pickup line while stealing a glance to Gray days ago. Under her neat writing was Gray's response to the crappy pickup line she wrote and it only made her blush hundred folds; Lucy giggled at Gray's reply.

_'Whenever I see you my heart races and I hope to win first place.'_

_The last one is the only thing you owe me:_

_9.) Three bouquets of flowers because I was being retard playing 'she loves me, she loves me not' game and I end up buying three more bouquets because every last petal ends up in 'she loves me not'; you could say I was desperate to get a 'she loves me' answer from stupid flower but now I know that that game is fake and most importantly I now know that the feeling is mutual, so please hear out my last request. I like you Lucy, will you go out with me?_

_From Gray ;)_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sabrina is on the process of writing Fairy Avenue but she has to get this story off her head or she will never finish the latest FA chapter XD Sorry for the crappy story but still Sabrina hoped you enjoy! PS: Sabrina liked her Avatar and her back picture tehee and sorry Sabrina has to re-edit because she forgot add Gray's 6th and 7th answer T_T

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by another fan fiction named 'the You Owe Me List™' and 'the Receipt™' of xmarksthespot (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' 'Fairy Babies' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


End file.
